The invention relates to an apparatus for cutting hay baler twine after a bale has been formed and wrapped with twine from a twine dispensing mechanism on the baler. More specifically, the invention relates to a twine cutting mechanism which severs the bale twine simply by having the twine dispensing mechanism draw the twine over a fixed blade with the aid of twine directing means.
In the hay baling apparatus, such as that manufactured by the Vermeer Manufacturing Company, Hesston, New Holland and Massey Ferguson, the hay to be baled enters the baler between compression rollers and is wound onto itself by a plurality of belts so that cylindrical bales are formed.
Upon completion of the bale forming process, the operator then pulls, via rope, a spring loaded twine directing member across to the position where wrapping of the bale begins; then allows the directing member to be drawn back by spring action while distributing twine on the revolving bale. Upon completion of the wrapping process, the operator then, heretofore, via a second rope or cable causes the twine to be cut by a scissor action cutting mechanism. The operator then causes the tailgate to open, thus depositing the bale on the ground. Modifications of this basic system include activation of the cutting mechanism in response to the tailgate opening (see U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,138; issued to Jerry M. Rice on May 20, 1975, class 100 subclass 5.) Other modifications of the basic system above described include a variety of added mechanisms designed to increase the twine tension during the winding provided to facilitate cutting of the twine (see e.q., Eggers et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,910,178; Oct. 7, 1975, class 100 subclass 5.) Another system has a scissoraction, cutting mechanism activated in response to twine tube movement.
The fact that the cutting mechanisms required either manual activation or an additional device to increase tension in facilitation of twine cutting has resulted in time waste and unnecessary complication of the baler and needless expense to the manufacturer and consumer.
Thus it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved arrangement for hay baler twine cutting.
A further object is to provide a twine cutting arrangement which eliminates the need for the machine operator to manually operate the cutting mechanism.
A further object of the invention is to provide a twine cutting apparatus for a hay baler which eliminates the need for any twine tension increasing means.
A further object of this invention is to provide a twine cutting mechanism for a hay baler which may be sold as original equipment on balers or later installed on balers in the field.
A further object of the invention is to provide a cutting mechanism for baler twine which can be used on all round balers regardless of the size bale produced.
A further object of the invention is to provide a twine cutting mechanism for baler twine which mechanism is simple in design and operation, has no moving parts aside from the twine and can be made from standard shop items.
A further object of this invention is the provision of a baler twine cutting mechanism in which the cutting blade is readily accessible and replaceable when replacement is necessitated.
A further object of this invention is to provide a twine cutting mechanism which permits faster baler operation.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.